


can i call you late at night?

by Rach4040



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Also cheesy as hell sorry abt that, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Just. Sad minchan, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Theyre not famous/in skz in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Chan buried his nose deeper into the neckline of the hoodie he was wearing and pressed the call-button. He didn't know what he was going to say, unsure of what he even wanted to say.





	can i call you late at night?

Chan blearily rubbed at his eyes, knowing the circles underneath were as dark as the night sky. He hadn't been sleeping well since - well, ever. But his insomnia had gotten especially bad since last week. For 6 days and roughly seven hours, he'd gotten two hours of sleep a night, tops.

He was feeling like shit, if you may.

The bright light from his phone screen stung in his eyes, but he wasnt sure they'd sting any less if he turned off his screen.  
The face that started back at him on the screen was gorgeous as ever, even as it was distorted in a terrible grimace, eyes pressed almost closed, mouth wide in a half grin half roar. It was a silly picture and it shouldn't make Chan feel as In love and broken as it did.

Chan buried his nose deeper into the neckline of the hoodie he was wearing and pressed the call-button. He didn't know what he was going to say, unsure of what he even wanted to say.

Chan held his breath as the phone rang. Just when he thought the call would go to voicemail it was picked up. No words, only steady breathing on the other side of the line.

"Minho?" Chan whispered, voice so quiet he was scared it hadnt been picked up by his phone.

"Chan," a familiar voice answered, quiet, reserved.

More silence. It was oppressing, almost, but Chan didn't know what to say to lift the weight settling deeper in his chest.

"Why did you call? It's late." Minho sounded tired, voice strained and tone cold.

"Sorry, I just." Chan broke off, thinking for a moment about what he actually wanted to say. "I miss you," is what he ended up saying, but he knew with every fibre of his being that he meant it.

There was an inhale of breath on the other end of the line. Then,"Chan." There was a waver in Minho's voice. Chan wished it weren't there. "It's only been a week. Please. We can't be doing this."

A silent tear made its way down Chan's cheek. He knew. He knew he shouldn't be calling Minho this late, shouldn't be calling him at all, actually. This wasn't fair to Minho. Their breakup had been a mutual decision, forced by the distance that had been looming over them, and Minho had done well not to contact Chan since the older had left for Australia. Minho was probably in the process of moving on already, and the thought sent sharp pain through Chan's chest.

"I know. Sorry, yes, I know." Chan wipes at his eyes, sniffs, hates how broken his voice sounds. "I just. I miss you. And I know this isn't fair, I just. I don't know." Chan hears Minho take a deep breath, but the younger stays silent. "Okay. I'm just. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. Good night, Minho"

Chan hangs up, cutting off Minho's responding 'good night' halfway through. Chan doesn't know if it was just wishful thinking, but Minho's voice had almost sounded as heartbroken as Chan currently felt.

Chan stared at Minho's contact picture a while longer until his phone screen went dark. Before he could press the power button again, his phone lit up on its own, displaying the picture Chan had just been staring at.

"Minho?" Chan asked, but was cut off.

"I miss you, too." Minho sounded hectic, as if there was no way he could push the words from his mouth fast enough. "Fuck, I miss you so much! I miss having you lay here beside me and keeping me awake from the light of your phone because you can't sleep. And I miss the warmth, and your smiles and that bloody dimple and your stupid face. I miss you so much and I just want to hug you but you're so far away and it's killing me!" Minho sounded out of breath, or maybe he was crying, but so was Chan.

"Oh my god, I miss you so much, too." Chan choked on a sob, but continued on: "I was looking forward to coming home so much, but now that I'm here it just feels wrong because you're not here with me. I've been out and the only thing that I could thing of was how I wanted to take you to all these places, and how I miss sleeping next to you because that's so much better than on my own and because you're so fucking cute when you wake up. And I miss Soonie, Doongie and Dori so much, too, the lil' buggers."

They stayed silent for a few moments, catching their breaths, but it wasnt nearly as awkward or painful as it had been bare minutes before. 

Then, more quiet and unsure, Minho asked: "Can I come visit you? I've been thinking about it so much this past week, and there's a flight in, like, two weeks' time that I could afford-"

"Yes, please. Oh gosh, I can't wait." Because even though not lying in his beloved's arms that instant was blatant homophobia, knowing that he would soon was better than expecting to never do so again.

"Can we rewind and not break up? Because this past week's been hell and I don't want to not be your boyfriend any longer," Minho asked, voice surprisingly stable.

"There's literally nothing I want more right now." Chan smiles, the first completely genuine one this past week. "God, this week was terrible."

"Tell me about it," Minho replied, chuckling.

They went quiet again for a little while, and Chan couldn't suppress a yawn.

"You tired?" Minho asked, only receiving a hum in response. "Okay, go to sleep, darling. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night."

Chan mumbled a 'Night night', slurred with sleepiness, before slowly drifting off to dream, listening to his boyfriend's even breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling sad rn so I wrote this. It's also 1am so like. I'm sure u noticed this wasnt great quality-wise either.
> 
> I'm not big on writing angst so theres that too. I'll look over it again in the morning.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
>  
> 
> Btw to expand on this: in my head they're uni students and chan spent a year studying in Korea where he met + got together w minho but now he had to go home again. S not important but still


End file.
